1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the movement of drilled cuttings, the positive pressure pneumatic transport of wet solids, and, in one particular aspect, to the movement of oilfield drilled cuttings or other heavy wet solids for disposal, storage or further processing.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses various methods for the positive pressure pneumatic continuous pneumatic transport of low slurry density and low particle density dry solids and non-continuous high slurry density transport of high particle density wet material. Many low density slurries typically have particles mixed with air with a specific gravity less than 1.0. The prior art discloses various methods that employ the vacuum transport of high particle and low particle density solids.
There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventors, for continuous positive pressure pneumatic transport of low slurry density, high particle density material, and in certain aspects, oilfield drilled cuttings or other oily/wet waste material.